The present invention relates to a microphone, in particular to a microphone that can be carried conveniently, and the position of the microphone can be adjusted, and the microphone is not easy to distort.
At present, microphone is an very usual electronic commodity in people's life. There are many different kinds of microphone products. Headset microphone is very popular, but it is inconvenient to carry and can't adjust its position according to the shape and size of user's head.
Many ear-hanging microphone is not flexible. After the hanger is worn on a big ear of the first people, the hanger of the ear-hanging microphone is pushed to be so bigger and the shape of the bigger hanger can't resume. The second people having small ears feels the hanger too loose when he wears the hanger on his ear. This problem disturbs not only usage convenience but also user's mood.